


David Rose Doesn't Get Jealous

by Stargatewars



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Dry Humping, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:57:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargatewars/pseuds/Stargatewars
Summary: David Rose doesn't get jealous, despite evidence to the contrary after Patrick is flirted with.





	David Rose Doesn't Get Jealous

David Rose wasn’t a jealous person. That’s what he told himself anyway.

Maybe, just maybe if he was really pressed, he’d admit that he didn’t specifically enjoy watching his boyfriend be flirted with, but mainly because it’s just rude. Social decorum is everything to David Rose.

So when a woman came in and flirted so heavily with Patrick that it made him blush, David felt a little out of sorts. Jealous? Maybe just a touch.

The laughing was irritating, the leaning in close to Patrick was annoying but the touching was too much. As they approached the counter, David disappeared out the back in a huff.

He leant against the desk, crossing his arms. He knew it was his own anxiety that made the situation worse. He trusted Patrick, absolutely, and anyway at no point did Patrick respond to the flirting. He was just being polite and always wanted to make the sale.

David couldn’t really blame the women either. It did always seem to be women that flirted with Patrick. Patrick was attractive. Attractive and approachable. Which for David’s sense of security was a dangerous mix.

Patrick’s confidence in himself, and the way he looked in those damn button-down shirts and midrange denim jeans drove David wild. Something he could safely say he never thought he’d think about midrange denim, but there he was thinking at his boyfriend’s arse in them none the less. They were just tight enough to highlight Patrick’s waist and the curve of his arse, yet loose enough to leave something to the imagination. Not that David needed to imagine. He knew exactly what Patrick looked like under those jeans, how he somehow managed to be firm and soft to the touch, how the curve of his arse felt under David’s hands, how his arms flexed as he held himself over David in bed, how his erection pressed to his zipper begging to be released.

David shook his head, he was getting side tracked in his thoughts, he should be focusing on how he isn’t jealous at all. A female’s laughter reminds him as much. Their voices sounded closer now, Patrick would be behind the counter. He was talking about Café Tropical and its subpar coffee. _Is she seriously fishing for a coffee date?_ David rolled his eyes.

The conversation ended after a few more subtle rebuffs from Patrick and the jingle of the shop’s door bell. David really should go out there, but his non-jealously needed a minute.

Patrick pushed the curtain aside and entered the back room. David feigned interest in his cuticles.

‘I was wondering where you got to,’ Patrick said picking up a box of tote bags.

‘I’m surprised you noticed with your girlfriend out there,’ David knew it was immature and petty, but he couldn’t help himself.

‘Girlfriend?’ Patrick placed the box on the desk and stepped in front of David, just out of arms reach.

‘Don’t pretend you didn’t know she was flirting with you,’ David said defensively.

‘And did I flirt back?’ Patrick asked, stepping slightly closer, David didn’t even need to look at him to know that he had a smirk on his face.

‘Ok, no, but you knew she was doing it,’ he looked at Patrick, his tension subsiding slightly. He knew his response was because of his past relationships, where they left David at the first chance they got. Patrick knew it too, he was aware of his boyfriends unlucky dating past. It didn’t mean he couldn’t tease him a little though.

‘And she bought $146 of product. Are you jealous?’ Patrick was almost touching David now. Not quite, but almost. David could smell his cologne.

‘I don’t get jealous,’ David rebutted, dropping his hands from their crossed position. He looked at Patrick, glancing quickly down at his lips.

‘Mmm, of course,’ Patrick closed what little space was between them, kissing David gently. David’s arms wrapped around Patrick’s shoulders pulling him closer. Patrick’s hands gripped David’s waist. David felt dizzy, kissing Patrick was intoxicating.

When they pulled apart, just barely Patrick murmured into David’s lips, ‘my girlfriend won’t be happy about this,’ his eyebrows raised teasingly.

‘Shut up,’ David said before pulling Patrick in for another kiss. This time David deepened it, pulling Patrick’s body even closer, his mouth hungrier than before. The jealousy, that David denied, made him want to claim Patrick as his own.

Patrick moaned as David’s tongue teased against Patrick’s lips. He opened his mouth, Patrick’s own tongue exploring David’s mouth.

Patrick’s hands slid under David’s jumper, his hands hot against David’s bare skin, now it was David’s turn to moan. David shifted his weight slightly to that Patrick’s leg was pressed against David’s erection. Patrick pressed into David with his own hardening erection. Feeling David’s erection against his own leg was driving him wild. David grinded his hips forward, rocking his erection against Patrick.

He broke the kiss only, so he could start kissing Patrick’s skin at his open collar. David moved his hands down to Patrick’s waist, pulling the blue button down from his jeans, before pushing his hands down the back of Patrick’s jeans to grab hold of his arse. His grinding increased when he heard Patrick breath his name.

Patrick picked up the pace of his own, gyrating his erection against David. A tiny part of his brain knew they shouldn’t be doing this at work, but it was silenced by the way this made him feel. David’s jumper was half off, Patrick’s head was thrown back as David kissed down his neck, sucking on his collarbone.

David’s hands moved to Patrick’s belt and had his pants half undone when they heard the bell jingle. They froze, hoping it was in their heads. Unfortunately, they weren’t so luck, the could hear the footfalls of someone in the store.

They pulled apart and began to redress themselves. David had to stop and admire his boyfriend briefly, his shirt half undone, his belt pushed away with his zip part way down. Dishevelled Patrick drove David wild. His erection clearly evident behind his jeans.

One benefit of the large jumpers and dark colours was that any lumps, namely his raging erection, were easily hidden. David pulled his jumper back down, ran his fingers through his hair and stepped out from behind the curtain. He knew it would take Patrick longer to look work appropriate.

‘Can I help you?’ he felt himself snapping slightly as the woman from before stood before him.

‘Ah, yeah. Is the guy that served me before around?’ she asked. Patrick remained behind the curtain, all too aware of how much David would be hating this.

‘He’s not actually. Is there something I can help you with?’ David’s voice came out dismissive.

She laughed nervously before stating, ‘this might be a little forward, but he was cute. Do you think you could pass on my number? I’m in town for a couple more days,’ Patrick couldn’t see David’s face but could only imagine how high his eyebrows were on his forehead.

‘He’s actually already in a relationship,’ David responded. Patrick could hear the smug tone in David’s voice.

‘Oh, ok. That’s embarrassing,’ she murmured. ‘Lucky them.’

‘Thank you. I am very lucky,’ there was a moment of silence before she understood. Patrick did feel bad for her but had to smile at David’s handling of the situation.

She made an excuse and quickly fled the area. David quickly reappeared, a self-righteous look spread across his face.

‘Well handled David. Hope that satisfies any jealousy,’ Patrick smirked as he placed his hands on his hips.

‘I don’t get jealous,’ David responded as he closed the gap between them, this time he pressed Patrick against the desk, ‘Where were we?’

David Rose didn’t get jealous. He knew things were different with Patrick and that he really was lucky. There wasn’t anything wrong, however, with reaffirming himself by shamelessly making out with his boyfriend in the back of their store.

No, David didn’t get jealous at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Only my second piece. Hope you enjoy. Love David and Patrick and all of Schitt's Creek!


End file.
